jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Noc łowców (część 2)/Scenariusz
Śledzik: Dagur? Naprawdę? Heathera po jego stronie? Nic nie rozumiem. Astrid: A myślałam, że można jej ufać. Błąd. Szpadka: Pewnie. Kto by stawiał brata nad przyjaciółmi? Chyba jakiś wariat. Pfu. Nie? Mieczyk: Brat słyszał, siostro. Astrid: A mnie ciągle zastanawia kim są ci Łowcy i czego, tak naprawdę, od nas chcą. Heathera: Cierpliwości, zaraz się dowiesz. Rusz się, Ryker zaprasza na pogawędkę. Astrid: Ach! Gdyby nie strażnicy, odgryzłabym ci głowę. Heathera: Hah, jasne, jasne. Astrid: Po wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy? Przygarnęliśmy, nauczyliśmy latać, życie ci ratowaliśmy, nie raz. Heathera: I jestem wam za to naprawdę wdzięczna, ale przeznaczenia nie oszukasz. Astrid: Więc wolisz zdradzać przyjaciół i bratać się z tymi bandziorami? Heathera: Przestań. Przez całe lata musiałam sobie radzić sama, wiesz? Dagur jest moim bratem. Życie by za mnie oddał. Astrid: Pożałujesz tego. I to bardzo. Heathera: Hm… Naprawdę? Dzięki za troskę, ale na twoim miejscu martwiłabym się o własną skórę. Ryker: Wejść. Heathera: Ryker potrzebuje informacji. Potrafi być bardzo przekonujący. Czkawka: No dzień dobry. Hej, kolego. Śpisz jeszcze? Sączysmark: Nie. Bo ktoś tu chrapie. Musisz?! Jak miło. Umieram z głodu. Usmażymy sobie i… No dobra, proszę bardzo, częstuj się. Kochany, nie, przestań. Ej! Złodzieju! Podziel się! Czkawka: Fajnie, że chociaż jeden ma dobry humor. Sączysmark: Ej! Oddaj! Ech, weź! Ech. A co ty robisz? Czkawka: Zastanawiam się, gdzie oni mogli popłynąć. Sączysmark: A po co się zastanawiasz? Nawet jak ich znajdziemy, to co? Mają te swoje strzały, pamiętasz? Jak chcesz walczyć? Czkawka: Jak chcę? No… Nie mam pojęcia. Sączysmark: Hehe, to bardzo ciekawe. Trochę liczyłam, że jednak masz pomysł. Ach. Hakokieł. No nic. Wiedzieliśmy, że ten dzień nadejdzie i w końcu nadszedł. Czkawka się wypalił i to Sączysmark musi obmyślić świetny plan. Wyciśnij drobinki geniuszu z tej pięknej grubokościstej czachy. Czkawka: Już wiem! Sączysmark: Nie… Ja bym coś w końcu wymyślił. Niewiele brakowało. Czkawka: Chodź, zbieramy się. Szykuje się ciężki dzień. Śledzik: Ooo! O rany, nic ci nie jest? Astrid: Nie, ale padam z nóg. Całą noc zadawali pytania. Nie dali zmrużyć oka. Śledzik: Kto? Astrid: Głównie Dagur i jego Heathera. Ten cały Ryker niewiele mówi. Siedzi i patrzy. Szpadka: No dobra, ale byłaś twarda. Nie dałaś się. Słówka nie pisnęłaś, bo jesteś najlepsza. Astrid: No niestety, coś tam powiedziałam. Szpadka: Ta, bo jesteś najlepsza. Astrid: Ryker bez przerwy pytał o to samo. O Smocze Oko. Powiedziałam mu gdzie jest. Śledzik: Zależy im na Smoczym Oku? Astrid: Jak się okazuje, nawet bardziej niż bardzo. Podobno od dawna już go szukają. Szpadka: I powiedziałaś im, że gdzie jest, gaduło? Astrid: Jak to gdzie? Na Końcu Świata. I że strzegą go pozostali jeźdźcy. Całe zastępy. Mieczyk: Co? Przecież nikt… Astrid: Nie powinien o tym wiedzieć no wiem. Śledzik: Ta, Koniec Świata to prawdziwa forteca, setki Smoczych Jeźdźców. Astrid: Pod dowództwem kapitana Gustawa. Mieczyk: Czekaj, kapitan Gustaw? Już został kapitanem? Astrid: Oj, no przecież musiałam coś wymyślić, bo zaraz by tam popłynęli i zajęli wyspę. Szpadka: Hah, kupili to? Astrid: Na razie tak, ale w którymś momencie Ryker wyśle w końcu kogoś na przeszpiegi. Śledzik: Czyli mamy trochę czasu. Astrid: Tak. Ale musimy się stąd wydostać, zanim odkryją, że blefowałam. Jakieś pomysły? Mieczyk: Och, kochana, pytanie. Mieczyk ma plan doskonały. Gotowi? Przekopiemy się? Astrid: Przez dno łodzi się przekopiemy? Śledzik: Prosto do morza, brawo. Mieczyk: Genialne, co nie? Nigdy w życiu się nie domyślą. Sam bym się nie domyślił. Bo kto jak kto, ale ja nie umiem pływać. Dobra, zapamiętać: nauczyć się pływać. Na jutro. Najpóźniej do przyszłego tygodnia. Sączysmark: To ta wyspa? Lądujemy? Czkawka: Nie. Sączysmark: A tamta tam? Czkawka: Też nie. Sączysmark: A ta tu? Czkawka: Czy ty możesz się wreszcie… Aa… Przepraszam. Na tej lądujemy. Zgadłeś. Sączysmark: O nie, już ja znam te dziury. Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że porywasz mnie na wyspę Szeptozgonów? Czkawka: Bo gdybym ci powiedział, to byś nie poleciał. Poza tym… to nie tylko wyspa Szeptozgonów. Mamy tu jeszcze kogoś. Sączysmark: A jest i Krzykozgon. Równie dobrze możemy się od razu rzucić do morza. Czkawka: Przestań panikować. Jak się trochę zbliży to nas pozna i się uspokoi. Miejmy nadzieję. Sączysmark: Smarku, polecimy na wyspę Śmierci, pośmiejemy się trochę, poginiemy. Najgorszy plan pod słońcem. Zaraz nas pożre! Możemy się, proszę, zbierać? Czkawka: A ty nie pamiętasz? Dzięki nam odnalazł matkę. Sączysmark: Ja pamiętam, ale on chyba nie. Czkawka: Dawaj, dawaj, Szczerbek! Szybciej! Sączysmark: A może nawet i pamięta, ale matka okazała się, na przykład, ja wiem… wyrodna?! Czkawka: Lecimy w chmury. Jak się zanurzymy, mocno w prawo. Sączysmark: I co teraz? Czekamy aż się bestia zmęczy i wracamy do domku? Czkawka: Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wracamy na dół. W tunelach jest coś, co musimy mieć. Sączysmark: Czemu ty musisz zawsze wszystko odwrotnie? Śledzik: Mam! Mieczyk: Yy… Ech. Yyy… Hej! Mamy nowy plan. Zrobimy tu wielki pożar i… Śledzik: Ee… Nie! Szpadka: To ja mam pomysł. Słuchajcie. Śledzik: A może podejdziemy ich psychologicznie? Poznamy imiona strażników, zakolegujemy się trochę, oni nam zaufają, a my wtedy znienacka… Mieczyk: Straszna nuda! Szpadka: To może… Mieczyk: Kwasem ich! Szpadka: Ech! Dobra, jak chcecie. Olewacie ogródek pomysłów Szpadki, to nie będzie truskaweczek. Mieczyk: Za to w ogródku Mieczyka rosną olbrzymie pomidory. Kwasem wypalimy kraty. Astrid: A skąd, powiedz, weźmiemy kwas? Mieczyk: Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Astrid: Kolejny świetny plan. Równie dobry jak ten, żeby ożenić strażnika ze Szpadką, rozwieść ich i dostać klucz w ramach podziału majątku. Heathera: Ryker chce rozmawiać. Śledzik: Ze mną? Heathera: Nie, ze wszystkimi. Idziemy. Ryker: Zwą mnie Ryker. To jest moja łódź. Wy jesteście moimi więźniami. A wasze smoki należą teraz do mnie. Dagur: I to jak będą traktowane, zależą wyłącznie od was. Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Ryker: Twój Gronkiel bardzo ładnie współpracuje. Śledzik: Sztukamięs ma na imię! Ryker: A co mnie to. Liczy się, że wyrabia mi metal od świtu do zmierzchu i od zmierzchu do świtu. Doskonale. Nasze katapulty i balasty nareszcie będą miały czym strzelać. Astrid: Nie możecie jej tak traktować! Ryker: Ależ możemy. I będziemy. Astrid: Ech! Szpadka: Och. Biedny Wym i kochany Jot. Jak myślisz, co im zrobili? Mieczyk: Nie, nie, nie patrzę. Nie patrzę, bo palce mam teraz na oczach. No proszę. I to ja rozumiem. Ktoś tu, widzę, wie co dobre. Łowca: Lubi rybki. Szpadka: Hej. Rzuć no trochę tłuszczyku. Patrz no, jaka jestem mizerna. Łowca: Zmykaj stąd. Ryker: Osiągnie sporą cenę na północnych rynkach. Mieczyk: A jak. Zdrowa skóra, piękne oczy, niebywały refleks do tego. Chwila… co? Dagur: Aha. Butki z Zębiroga. Najwyższa jakość za najwyższą cenę. Ryker: Wszystkie wasze smoki czeka ten sam los. Naturalnie niektóre możemy traktować ciut lepiej. Szpadka: Nie trzymaj nas w niepewności. Mów. Ryker: To wy zacznijcie wreszcie mówić! Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o Smoczym Oku i ilu dokładnie Jeźdźców strzeże waszej wyspy! Dobrze, rozumiem. Tuczcie go, tuczcie, panowie. Więcej nam zapłacą. Szpadka: Błagam! Błagam! Nie, nie tuczcie go! Ja ci powiem, wszystko powiem. Ryker: Świetnie. Zamieniam się w słuch. Szpadka: Nie krzywdź go. Mieczyk: Szpadka, uspokój się! Thorstonowie nie błagają. Chyba, że o jedzenie. Szpadka: Eee… Mieczyk: Albo pieniądze, albo nocleg. Szpadka: Eee… Mieczyk: Albo o inne rzeczy, których potrzebują. Hm, głupia sprawa. Może ja zamilknę? Szpadka: Eee… Ryker: Chcesz pomóc swojemu smokowi? To zacznij już wreszcie mówić. Szpadka: Nie! W życiu. Ech. Wybaczcie, jakoś na chwilę straciłam głowę. Ryker: Zabawne. Wkrótce twojego smoka czeka ten sam los. Zabrać ich stąd już! Sączysmark: A ten Krzykozgon to on nie urósł przypadkiem? Czkawka: Urósł. I ja właśnie na to liczyłem. Sączysmark: Świetnie. Nie no, ja też się cieszę. Czkawka: Słuchaj, skoro urósł, znaczy, że zrzucił skórę. A jeśli zrzucił skórę, to gdzieś tutaj musiał zostawić łuski. I są! Sączysmark: Jeśli myślisz o tym, o czym myślę, że myślisz to myślę, że to naprawdę fatalny pomysł. Czkawka: Moim zdaniem doskonały. Sączysmark: To powiedz mi, bracie, kto wymyślił, żeby dać Sztukamięs na wabia? Też plan doskonały. Wyborny. No dzieło sztuki. Czkawka: Cicho, nie gadaj już. Mamy pewnie z godzinkę czy z dwie za nim Krzykozgon… Sączysmark: Błagam cię, przestań już udawać, dobra? Ten smok cię nie kojarzy. Nie zna cię, nie pamięta, daruj sobie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek i ja odwrócimy jego uwagę, a ty zbierz jak najwięcej łusek i zbierajmy się stąd. Sączysmark: Czkawka? Czkawka: Już nawet nie kończ. Sączysmark: Hahahaha. No to już po nas. Co tu się stało? Umarliśmy? Czkawka: Krzykozgon rzeczywiście nas nie pamiętał, ale jego matka to już co innego. No popatrz, jest dobre. Ruszaj się, zbieraj łuski, migiem. Mieczyk: A gdybyśmy się podkopali przez sufit? Śledzik: To byłby nadkop a nie podkop. Mieczyk: Ta, na serio? A niby czemu się nie można podkopać do góry? Szpadka: Słuchajcie, bo ja mam… Astrid: Cicho, dobra? Zapamiętałam rozkład jazdy strażników. Mam plan. Musimy tylko jakoś otworzyć te drzwi. Szpadka: Kluczem, który jakiś czas temu wykradłam i mam? Astrid: Co? Ale chwila, jak…? Szpadka: Błagam… Proszę… Właśnie. Dajcie mi, proszę, czasem coś powiedzieć, dobra? Ogródek pomysłów Szpadki rodzi dużo owoców. Astrid: No dobra. Jeśli uda mi się załatwić strażników, rozdzielamy się i lecimy po smoki. A potem spadamy stąd. Mieczyk: No dobra. A dokąd? Astrid: Do góry, żeby nie dosięgły nas strzały. Cii… Strażnik! Strażnik! Ja już nie mogę! Chcę ratować swojego smoka! Powiem wszystko, tylko mnie wypuść! Gotowe. Jeszcze jedno. Jeśli ta łódź jest w stylu Kosiarza, to pewnie wszędzie są pułapki, także oczy dookoła głowy. Mieczyk: O, świetnie. Miło, że wspomniała. Śledzik: Widzimy się na górze. Heh. Mieczyk: Ale, że w sensie, że w powietrzu, czy w Walhalii? Szpadka: Tego nie wiem, zapytajmy… Oj, poszedł sobie. Śledzik: Och, Sztusia! Ohoho! Strasznie tęskniłem, wiesz? Zaraz sobie uciekniemy, ale najpierw muszę coś sprawdzić. Gronklowe żelazo, wiedziałem! Skąd wytrzasnęli recepturę? Ech, czym ten facet cię karmił? Astrid: No jestem. Myślałaś, że cię zostawię? Nie żartuj. Szpadka: Hm… Wym, Jot, przybyliśmy was ocalić. Mieczyk: Słyszały spasione jaszczury? Ocalamy was. Ruszcie się! Ktoś tu chyba zapomniał, kto kim rządzi. Szpadka: Właśnie. Kto kim rządzi? Mieczyk: O-oł. Śledzik: Ostatni, ostatni składnik. Co to mogło być? Łowca: Dosyć. Idziemy. Szpadka: Rusz się! No już, ratujemy wam skórę! Mieczyk: Weźcie, bo zaraz nas złapią. Szpadka: Cześć. Jakieś plany na wieczór? Heathera: Ty chyba nie myślisz, że damy ci uciec. Astrid: Chyba nie myślę. Ale to sprawi mi sporą frajdę. Hathera: Tak? Mnie chyba większą. Dagur: A nie mówiłem? Jasne, że mówiłem. Uparci jak osły. I wkurzający. Ryker. Rykuś. Rykusiek, posłuchaj, proszę, młodszego kolegi, co? Znam się na smokach. Znam się na Jeźdźcach. Ryker: No i? Dagur: Pokaż im, że nie żartujesz. Wywal jednego za burtę. Hehehmhm… Ale będzie ubaw. Heathera: Tak, fantastyczny pomysł. Ciekawe co nas czeka, jeśli Viggo będzie chciał ich osobiście wypytać o Smocze Oko. Mam znacznie lepszy plan. Niech trochę popracują. Mieczyk: Jeśli można, wolałbym za burtę. Szpadka: Mhm. Heathera: Rozdziel ich, żeby nie próbowali więcej uciekać. Niech ci posłusznie służą jak te smoki. Ryker: Ciekawe. Ten pomysł mi się podoba. Do roboty ich! Następny który spróbuje uciec, leci za burtę. Tak, od razu widać, kto tu myśli w tej waszej familii. Hahahaha… Dagur: Hahaha… Ma się rozumieć, szefie. To było… Co to miało być, przepraszam? Hathera: Nic, tylko uratowałam ci życie. Z tego co mi mówiłeś, Viggo jest wyjątkowo niezadowolony gdy traci swój cenny towar. Jeśli coś się stanie Jeźdźcom, Ryker będzie świecił oczami, nie ty. Dagur: Dbasz ty o swojego braciszka. Jak siostra. Łowca: Astrid tam. Czkawka: Jestem pod wrażeniem. Jakie tempo, Sączysmark, i powiem ci, że zręczny jesteś. Sączysmark: Hehehe. Mamusia czegoś mnie tam nauczyła. Czkawka: Jeśli to wypali, będę musiał jej podziękować. Dobra. To teraz co? Musimy znaleźć Łowców. Mieczyk: Ej, to jak to było? Heathera cię pokonała, tak? Zupełnie sama? Astrid: Bo miała siekierę. Mieczyk: No dobra, a ty miałaś rączki. Swoje zwykłe, zwinne rączki. Astrid: Och… Mieczyk: Czyli wniosek jest taki, żeby zawsze nosić przy sobie siekierkę. W sensie… miotłę. Tak. Miotła dobra rzecz. Szpadka: Ty już, nie próbuj się, kolego, podlizywać, bo to twoja wina. A ty co? Stajesz po jego stronie, drugi kolego? Ty też się nie popisałeś. Śledzik: Trzy części wapienia, dwie części piaskowca, jedna część rusy żelaza i jedna wielka łycha zastygłej lawy Gronkla. Aa! A, tak, ju-już sortujemy. Astrid: Hy, ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że taka siekiera daje w walce gigantyczną przewagę? Mieczyk: Nie daje, jeśli masz maczugę. Astrid: Ale ja nie miałam maczugi. Ani miecza. Ani kuszy. Mieczyk: Aha, to teraz sobie wyliczamy? No to nie miałaś też oczu, co strzelają płomieniami, nie? Hehehe… Astrid: Ooch! Łowca: Smoki! Smoki na prawej burcie! I Jeźdźcy! Dagur: Pewnie czkawka i kolega Smarkacz. Ryker: Szykować katapulty! Łucznicy na stanowiska! Jak tylko znajdą się w zasięgu. Sączysmark: Słuchaj, zdarzają się fatalne plany każdemu. Ale ten to przekracza w ogóle wszelkie granice. Czkawka: Dzięki, to ja potraktuje to jak komplement. Dagur: Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak szalony. Ryker: Głupiec. Heathera: Czkawka nie jest głupi. Na pewno coś knuje. Ryker: Z przyjemnością go zapytam. Jak tylko strącę go z tego smoka. Łucznicy, strzelać do skutku! Dagur: Och tak! Mamy ich na talerzu! Yyy… Aa… Co się wydarzyło? Zakryli smoki jakąś dziwną smoczą zbroją. Ryker: Chodź tu do mnie. Astrid: Teraz albo nigdy. Mieczyk: Aaa! Nie… bawi mnie… zamiatać! I lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj! Astrid: No wybacz. Parę brudów trzeba będzie jeszcze stąd wymieść. Haa! Mieczyk: Aaa! Śledzik: Nie! Sztusia, tul go! Szpadka: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! W porządku. Niezły początek. Ale przed wami jeszcze bardzo długa droga, koledzy. Sączysmark: Zbroja ci się luzuje! Wiedziałem, ze trzeba było na okrętkę, a nie krzyżykowym. Brzydki Sączysmark, brzydki. O nie, a tak chciałem, żeby mamusia była dumna. Czkawka: Miejmy nadzieję, że wytrzyma. Lecimy i zdejmujemy boczne statki. Astrid: Dosyć. Chodźmy po smoki. Heathera: Ja się nią zajmę. Astrid: Aaa! Wichura, lećmy stąd. Proszę cię, nigdy nie odpuszczasz? Heathera: A ty? Dagur: Huhuhu! Odpadł mu kawałek zbroi! Dorwiemy łobuza! Ryker: Uwaga! Wszyscy celować w Nocną Furię, jasne?! Łowca: Z całej… Ryker: I jak to w życiu, wszystko muszę sam. Astrid: A nie mówiłam, że zadarłeś nie z tymi co trzeba? Ryker: Chyba jednak nie doceniłem tych… Smoczych Jeźdźców. Czkawka: Ja dobrze widziałem? To był Dagur? Dagur przystał do Łowców? Szpadka: No nie tylko Dagur. Astrid: o tak. Działo się. Będzie co opowiadać. Śledzik: Łuski Krzykozgona? Hej, bardzo sprytne. Najgrubsza skóra pod słońcem. Szpadka: Uu, jakie profesjonalne ściegi. Mieczyk: Eee, bez przesady. Ja tam bym raczej szył na okrętkę. Sączysmark: Jeszcze słowo, a ci zaszyję tą buźkę. Czkawka: Patrz, jednak się udało. Śledzik: Ciężka ta zbroja. Ja tam bym ją wykuł z Gronklowego żelaza. Zdobyłem recepturkę. Czkawka: Obawiam się, że pewnie nas to czeka. Wygląda na to, ze Łowcy tak łatwo nam nie odpuszczą. Heathera: Dobra. Co teraz? Ryker: Wyspowiadamy się Viggo. Dagur: Yyy, tak. A co mu powiemy? Ryker: Że coraz mniej dzieli nas od Smoczego Oka. Kategoria:Scenariusze